


She'd Better Be Perfect

by writingramblr



Category: Doctor Who, Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, deleted scene/outtake, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During that month Doctor Frankenstein worked to bring Rose Tyler back, he was often distracted, but not in a pleasant way.</p><p> </p><p>[deleted/extended scene from "Wake Me..."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'd Better Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this, but I also can't feel sorry for it. I promised Nine/Eight/Rose, and i deliver. Even if Rose isn't directly involved, it still counts right?  
> P.s. this is also pretty dub-con, and it could make some people uncomfortable even though there is no penetration.
> 
> final warning!
> 
> and frankly I can't believe i actually wrote this sober. yikes.

“How much longer will this take?”

His Creature growled at him, and the Doctor sighed, praying for patience in himself and the looming figure beside him.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t done this for a while now.”

A snort was his only reply.

“How difficult can it be?”

The Doctor felt his nostrils flare in unspoken annoyance,

“Creating life is no mean feat. Ensuring absolute perfection is even harder. Please try to be understanding.”

He heard his firstborn come up behind him, and a hand was tightly gripping his throat in an instant.

“Do not presume to order me around like I’m simply your pet. I could kill you easily.”

The Doctor nodded, and remained silent. He knew he had pushed too far.

The hand loosened just slightly, and he was turned to face his Creature.

“But luckily I missed you. I also have need of you, at least until my bride is ready for me.”

The Doctor barely had an instant to think before he was pulled towards Caliban, and a kiss was pressed to his lips.

There was still an uncomfortable pressure on his neck, and he gasped for breath, lips parting beneath Caliban’s, and a groan escaped his mouth as soon as oxygen was allowed into his lungs.

It was far more pleasurable to cling to life than to the monster who threatened to take it whenever he was displeased, but the Doctor was in no position to argue.

His Creature continued to move his mouth over his own, but eventually pulled away, and turned him around with one hand still on his neck to face the slab, where the corpse lay, hidden mostly by a white sheet.

“She will be so perfect, she will treasure our every moment together. She will never grow tired of my touch, as you have. She will be everything you are not.”

The Doctor remained silent, and let his creation continue to speak. If it was almost over, he could return to work soon.

It was ironic how often he would be disturbed from his work, only to be accused of delaying the process.

“Tell me you think she’s beautiful.”

The Doctor pried his parched lips apart, and felt his Creature behind him, beginning to undo his trousers, and shoving them aside.

He flinched away from the foreign feeling, from the evidence of arousal at his back, and tried to do as commanded.

“She’s lovely. She will outshine the sun. The moon will be jealous of her.”

His Creature pulled him closer, and thrust himself against the Doctor’s completely clothed arse, gaining the friction he desired, clearly as imagined someone different before him.

“Yes…perfect…what else? What will she look like, flushed with new life, and breathing quickly, spread before me?”

The Doctor swallowed, and squeezed his eyes closed, desperate to picture the girl in life in hopes it would distract him as well as fulfill what his Creature wanted to hear.

“She’d be so soft, warm, and wet with her need for you. Her breasts are small, but they will be heaving with every ragged breath as she tries to find her peak.”

Despite the uncomfortable situation, he found himself rather enjoying the idea of what an alive, still nude Rose would look like. He reached up to grip the arm wrapped around his shoulders, and tried to pull at the hand holding his neck.

His Creature was not ignorant of this.

That hand snaked down from the tight grip of his shoulder to palm the front of the Doctor’s suddenly tightened trousers.

The Doctor moaned before he could stop himself, and his Creature laughed behind him.

“You want her too. Of course you do. You’ve been studying her every day, been right next to her. You’ve touched her haven’t you? Thought of how she would pant and writhe under your steady and strong hands?”

“Ugh…yes!”

The Doctor cried out, abruptly shifting and thrusting against the hand that still stroked his fabric smothered cock.

“Now, imagine she’s watching us, what would she say?”

His Creature nearly purred into his ear, and pulled away his hand. The Doctor felt the motion of the other’s hand now behind him, plainly stroking himself while he could only seek friction from the cloth.

“Please…”

“Hmmm I’m not certain those would be her words.”

“No…I need…you…please.”

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he felt his Creature chuckle right against his ear,

“Oh, well then. Alright.”

The hand that had been at his neck returned to palming him, before it moved up to slide inside his trousers, and when skin finally met skin the Doctor groaned again, and he fought to picture Rose kneeling before him instead, shimmering blonde hair hiding the pouty lips that were sliding and pumping his throbbing cock.

“Go on…come for me.”

His Creature sighed into his ear, and the Doctor bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, as he obeyed, thrusting himself into the hand down his trousers, and exhaling in relief as he felt slickness ease the stroking. He rode out the aftershocks as his Creature was gracious enough to continue pumping his slowly softening length.

But he only had a moment to recover, before being shoved towards the slab with a hand at his neck, as his Creature growled,

“Now get back to work, I’m sick of having to use you for my release.”

Sweat caused the Doctor’s long curls to cling to his forehead, and he raised a shaky hand to push them back from his eyes, as he watched his first born walk away, after refastening his trousers.

The Doctor didn’t bother to rub his neck, for he knew bruises would form soon enough. There was no cure for that. He shuddered at the thought of how the girl would have reacted to finding out that two, well, almost; men had sought their pleasure beside her corpse. The girl had already been through enough horrors, and died at his hand. He didn’t want her to suffer anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> like someone once said, who doesn't like the thought of ravishing Paul McGann? 
> 
>  
> 
> *smirks and runs away cackling*


End file.
